Taming a Sentinel
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Brian is a Guide, though he can't be so sure he's a very good one considering what happened in LA. When Brian ends up forced into the services of the DEA, he had no way of knowing he would find his Sentinel. Carter Verone wouldn't have been what he expected, but then given his recent past history he couldn't help but see the irony. [Slash, Sentinel/Guide AU]
1. Chapter 1

Honestly, he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, this would be his luck given the situation he found himself in. Brian O'Conner, ex-cop, wanted man, playing "nice" with the feds to get his life back, oh, and one _shitty _excuse for a Guide, had just felt the presence of his Sentinel. Not _a _Sentinel: _his_. The fact it just happened to be Carter Verone couldn't have been any more ironic.

He knew the drug lord had felt it too. Carter had walked out to greet the drivers- and in Brian's eyes he was far more attractive than his surveillance photos let on- and started to talk about what they were all there for. He stopped in the middle of a sentence however, looking straight to Brian, meeting his gaze. The amazement didn't show on his face but it was there in his eyes.

The Sentinel strode confidently down the stairs, passing the others without even a spare glance. No, he only had eyes for Brian. He stopped just within reach, hovering on the edge of personal space, both feeling the pull of bonding that came to every paired Guide and Sentinel.

Brian wasn't sure how long it was they simply stared at the other. It was Carter that gave first, looking over his shoulder at his two guards- as though a powerful Sentinel like Verone needed them, they were mostly for show and to do the busy work he couldn't be bothered with. "Get rid of the rest of them."

Roberto and Enrique immediately did as they were told, starting to usher the other racers off the property. Carter ignored their protests and Brian completely missed the glares sent his way. Nothing else particularly mattered.

"Let's go sit by the pool," Carter suggested.

"So, we got the job?" Rome asked.

Brian cut him a look. Rome just held his hands out to his sides in surrender, completely confused as to what was going on. He was a Guide himself and could obviously tell Carter was a Sentinel, but Rome had no way to know they were matched. For all he knew, Verone simply had an eye for the blonde- it wouldn't have been the first time, that was for certain. He'd taught Brian how to throw a punch for a reason.

Before Rome could even ask, the Sentinel swept between them, staring at him hard. "He does," Carter answered the original question, "But I don't know who the hell you are."

Brian placed a hand on Carter's shoulder, feeling every muscle in the brunette's body that had been poised for an attack relax. "That's Rome," he answered casually, having learned in his Guide training that while Sentinels could be very volatile- especially unbound ones- they were even more so when faced with protecting their Guide. It was the reason the instructors stressed mastering various calming techniques and why many Guides trained in how to fight, just in case.

"And I'm Brian."

Carter looked over his shoulder, meeting ocean eyes again, and nodded slightly. "Brian," he repeated. He took another moment to look at the blonde before turning to Monica who had cautiously approached. "Why don't you two go to the pool? We'll be there in a moment."

Rome cut a glance to Brian and when the blonde nodded the alright he steered Monica away. "What the hell is that all about?" she inquired.

Shrugging, Rome looked behind him before they disappeared behind the landscaping that provided some privacy for the pool area. "Not sure." He had an idea though, not that a normal human like her could possibly understand.

Brian removed his hand once the others were out of range, taking a small step back as the Sentinel turned around. However, Carter only moved closer. The Guide felt the rippling of the bond that wanted to form between them, inhaling sharply at the sensation. It probably didn't help that Carter was extremely beautiful.

It didn't always happen, a Sentinel and Guide becoming lovers and partners, but it happened more often than not. It was a reaction to the bond. No doubt becoming one in mind and soul could only lead to adjoining bodies as well in most cases. To know another person on such a level, it seemed almost inevitable.

"You're not what I expected," Brian admitted.

Carter smirked then. "You're not the only one." He reached out tentatively, feeling the energy passing between them. "So, you're my Guide," he all but whispered, just before he took hold of the blonde's hand.

The simple gesture was enough to make Brian smile softly down at their joined hands. "Looks that way." He couldn't help but admire the irony chuckling softly.

"What?" the Sentinel asked in confusion, squeezing onto his hand a bit.

Brian shook his head, meeting his gaze. "Just thinking about how insane this is." He shrugged, taking back his hand, figuring on getting things out in the open right off. "You're a drug lord and I'm an ex-cop. I can't help but see the humor here."

"Ex-cop?" Snorting, Carter gave a half chuckle of his own. "Interesting indeed."

"Oh, it gets better," he spoke, looking off towards the ocean. "It's a long story 'bout how that all came to be and how I wound up in Miami. However, I found myself in a position to be blackmailed by the DEA." He looked back to Carter. "I'm s'pposed to be undercover. Deliver you to them, I get my freedom."

Taking a step back, Carter scowled. "Yeah? And what makes you think I'd let that happen?"

"What makes you think I want it to?" Brian countered, giving Carter pause. "Dunno about you, but I don't like the sound of lock-up and I also don't like these assholes tryin' to use me. And that's completely ignoring the fact you're my bonded." He allowed that to sink in a moment, sending out calming energy to be sure the Sentinel wasn't giving into his anger. "So, what do we do now?"

Carter licked his lips, clearly thinking about all the possibilities. The man had avoided law enforcement for a decade, and there was a reason for it. He was smart- _very _smart- crafty and just plain _damn good_ at what he did. Coming to his conclusion, he reached out his hand again in offer to the Guide, making it clear he had a choice in the matter.

"First," he said, "we're going to go bond. Then we'll worry about getting you out of trouble."

Shaking his head ruefully, Brian asked rhetorically, "It's just that easy, huh?" He sighed, meeting deep blue-grey eyes that pulled at him. "Why the hell not? Ain't like we can really fight this anyway." He took hold of Carter's hand, watching a genuine smile cross his face.

"Exactly, Corazon." He pulled Brian in, just a hair's breadth away from their bodies touching. "Now you're getting the idea."

They stopped briefly at the pool, Carter ordering Monica to deal with a few things. When she was out of earshot, Brian took hold of the brunette's hand once more and looked at Rome. By way of explanation, he simply said, "He's mine."

"No shit?" Rome's eyes were wide in surprise.

Brian shrugged nonchalantly but his bright grin gave his happiness away. "I'll see you later, ok?" He allowed the Sentinel to tug at him, pulling him towards the house in impatience.

"Later, brah," Rome replied with a wave, light laughter following after them.

"Out!" Carter growled at his bodyguards. "Go keep an eye on Monica." Brian didn't say a word- they didn't need to talk about the feds right at the moment- and allowed the Sentinel to continue his trek up to the master bedroom. There the blonde was welcomed by serene decor.

The balcony doors were opened to the ocean, the breeze coming in to rustle the white, sheer curtains. The luxurious King bed was set in rose wood, the headboard appearing hand carved with designs of ivy. Light blue sheets were accented with deeper shaded pillows and comforter that seemed pulled from the sea as inspiration. The room's color palette was more of the same- cool colors and warm woods.

"Like it?" Carter inquired, watching his Guide's reaction carefully. Brian smiled softly, nodding his head. He naturally gravitated towards the balcony, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath as the wind caressed his face. There was an almost hesitant touch on his arm and he turned as the brunette jerked his head towards the bed. "Ready?"

Brian nodded, taking the Sentinel's hand to give it a reassuring squeeze, waves of calm washing over him. Carter's lips curled upward slightly as he felt the warmth travel through him. He couldn't believe the way it made him feel- steady and sure, a sense of peace he'd never experienced before. Even other Guides who had worked with him in the past couldn't have such an effect on him.

He had lost himself a bit in the sense of touch- and it wasn't even one of his enhanced ones- pulling it together as Brian prodded him into kneeling in the center of the bed with him. "Now," Brian began, voice speaking of total ease. His fingers glided under the grey suit jacket Carter wore, removing it. "What're your senses?"

Normally Sentinels only had one or two of their senses enhanced, more rarely three, and even more so four. Five, well, that was almost never heard of. "Sight," Carter murmured, eyes roving over the blonde pointedly. "Hearing," his voice going softer as his ears picked up the steady beating of the Guide's heart- _his _Guide. "And smell," he breathed, leaning in as he took in Brian's unique scent- the ocean was most prevalent, as well as engine grease and oil, but there was a male musk and a hint of sweetness like fruit.

"I'm glad I took a shower after workin' in the garage now," Brian mentioned, chuckling a bit.

Carter couldn't help but smile at that, nose connecting with the soft skin at the blonde's neck. "I still smell cars on you," he admitted. "It's part of you. Seeped into the skin." As he said this, his fingers trailed up one of Brian's arms, hearing the little stutter it caused to his heart.

"Yeah?" he asked, more to just fill the silence than anything, his own hands coming up to grip both the Sentinel's shoulders.

The responding "yes" was barely heard as Carter's body sagged against the other's. An arm slipped around his waist, pulling them flush. They stayed that way for a moment, both feeling the rippling of energy between them, energy that wanted to bond them together.

"You ready?" Brian asked permission quietly.

Carter nodded, placing their foreheads together. "Make us whole."

Brian's mind stretched out, pushing into the Sentinel's. Feeling an overwhelming sense of peace and warmth, Carter gasped. Their two individual energies- their souls- were merging together, one with the other. It was like coming home.

When it was over, they were both breathing heavier, supporting as they leaned into each other. Carter was the one to find his strength again, though only enough to wrap his arms around his Guide and pull them down to the bed. "Sleep, Corazon," he murmured. "I'm here."

Not even replying, Brian only scooted closer and burrowed his nose into his Sentinel's collarbone.

* * *

"So where are you from?" Carter asked, biting into the sandwich that the cook brought up to his room- well, _their _room now he figured- both of them propped up against the headboard.

They had slept solidly until the late morning and by the time they'd each showered and dressed- Brian borrowing a few of Carter's more casual things- the food he'd called down for had arrived. The Sentinel wasn't planning on going anywhere that day. He wanted to keep his new Guide in their den until the bonding process settled, wanted to know more about the man he'd be tied to for life.

"Originally Barstow. Then I transferred to LAPD after Rome got locked up for boosting cars and he disowned me." Carter gave him a curious look. "He's getting over it I think."

"You grew up together?"

"Met him in juvie for boosting cars." So, that part of his supposed rap sheet was true then. "But I took the path of a cop and he continued down the same road. It took him doing _real _time to figure out it wasn't the way to go. Think it gave him time to reflect on what happened between us too."

Carter nodded. He was glad he didn't have to worry about the man being a threat to his Guide. Even so, he'd be watching Rome carefully for a while.

"You?"

"Buenos Aires." He gave Brian a sly grin then. "Though I'm sure you already knew that." Brian smiled innocently back, biting into his own sandwich. "My family's still there. I got sent to the Rio Sentinel Learning Center when I was a teen. Fell in with some _connected _families. Pretty soon I'm eighteen and off to Miami. Hell, I still keep in contact with a Sentinel named Reyes from down there. Has his own little empire going now."

"I went to the LA Center. Was actually funny I never ran into Dom and V there." Carter looked at him questioningly. "A bonded pair I met. Granted, they were practically bonded before they even got sent to the Center. Dom's father was a Sentinel too, so he knew the signs. Sure enough the staff confirmed they already had a surface bond that whole time growing up and they helped them to finish the bonding process. So they were long gone before I ever showed up for Guide training."

That was the biggest thing the centers were for, other than training on how to manage their abilities, they helped them to find their matches. There was an international database, so that even if they weren't lucky enough to find them at various regional meet-and-greets that were held, then perhaps the staff could help locate them elsewhere in the world. The system they used was guesswork at best, but it was better than nothing. Brian couldn't remember how many of those functions he'd attended, always disappointed when he didn't feel his bonded there.

"Wonder how they are actually," Brian said absently, popping a grape into his mouth from the fruit bowl.

"Who?"

"Dom and Vince. The rest of the team. It's… the reason I left LA." Brian sighed, putting his food down, knowing that he had to come clean about what had happened to drive him to Miami. He was comforted by the fact Carter pushed the tray aside, scooting closer so they were touching all along their sides and wrapped an arm around him. The blonde laid his head on his Sentinel's shoulder, telling him all about the failed operation.

_Brian had been sent undercover to find the team of street racers responsible for a series of semi-truck heists. The group he fell in with was Team Toretto, led by a bonded Sentinel-Guide pair, all of them fearless and rabidly loyal. They were a family, even if they weren't blood- a pack. Brian, who'd never had a family to call his own other than a mother who'd passed away right after his eighteenth birthday, had felt so at home there, like he actually belonged._

_Except he couldn't have been proven more wrong when Brian had come upon the ruins of their last hijacking, Vince strung up on the side of the truck. Without hesitation, the blonde had jumped over to help free the injured Guide. Sitting in that field, the man bleeding out all over him, Brian could feel the waves of guilt and anger rolling off of Dom._

"_V… Please don't leave me," Dom begged, grabbing his hand as the other pressed against the gunshot wound._

"_I'm here, Dom," the Guide assured, trying with all his might to keep his composure so his bonded wouldn't go off the deep end. He looked up at Brian gratefully, clearly knowing the other Guide was helping to block his pain._

_Looking at them, at the rest of the family he had called his own, Brian had had no choice. He blew his cover, calling in a rescue for Vince. Dom was _pissed_to say the least, betrayal evident in his face. It was Vince though- _hothead Vince_- that kept the Sentinel from completely blowing up. _

"_Help Dom," he said to Brian, grabbing his hand. "Find Jesse and get out."_

"_Promise V."_

_Dom's nostrils flared, clearly not liking it. All the same, he put his foreheads to Vince's, running a bloodied hand along the brunette's cheek. "I'll come for you," he promised, kissing him softly._

_By then the medical team had arrived and with one last kiss goodbye Dom had watched his Guide be taken away from him. He'd pulled away violently from Brian's touch, but as he looked at the hurt expression on the blonde's face, he sighed in resignation._ _"We'll deal with you later," he grumbled, before he told Leon and Letty to run in the only working Civic left._

_Brian had driven the Toretto siblings home, an uneasy tension settling in the Supra between them. Upon arrival, Dom had ordered Mia inside to take care of her clothes and not to come out again- she didn't need to be a part of the mess he'd created. __"Have to find Jesse," he said to Brian, the Sentinel having a mission to fulfill. __However Jesse came to them, at the same time Tran did._

_Some things were still fuzzy, but Brian recalled Jesse's death, barely remembered hunting down Tran and killing him. What was crystal clear was the race he had with Dom, what the Sentinel had assumed would be his last one as a free man. However neither of them counted on the Charger being hit by a semi, ironically enough._

_Pulling Dom from the wreck, they gazed at each other in silent question. The sound of distant sirens snapped them out of it and Brian did the first thing that came to mind- he handed Dom the keys to the Supra. __"I owe you a ten second car," he said. As Dom started to walk away he called after him, "Be careful."_

_Looking over his shoulder, Dom gave him a sad half smile. "Take care Buster." Not a minute later Dom was gone and Brian walked away from LA forever._

"All caught up with me now though," Brian ended the tale. "If I don't play ball with the DEA, they send me back to LA in handcuffs. Then the judges there crucifix me, and I get shanked in prison." _Or become someone's bitch, _he thought bitterly. Either way, it wasn't really something he cared to try out.

Carter pulled him closer, forcing Brian to straddle his lap, holding him tightly. "No one's takin' you anywhere," he growled out.

"Not goin' willingly, that's for sure," Brian answered, forehead resting on his shoulder.

"I'll find a way to get us out of this."

"Whatcha have in mind?"

"I'll handle it."

Brian scoffed, pulling back to meet his Sentinel's gaze. "I don't think so. We're in this together Carter. So ya may as well get used to it."

That made Carter smile softly. "Alright, Corazon. Let me think on it a bit and I'll let you know before I do anything."

Satisfied, Brian snuggled closer to Carter, nose nuzzled into his neck, their breakfast completely forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

The newly bonded pair emerged the next morning, looking contented and well rested. Anyone who'd been around Sentinels and Guides before would have noticed the obvious signs- Monica was apparently not one of these people. As soon as she saw Brian out by the pool eating breakfast, she went straight up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder- completely oblivious to Carter's low warning growl- and asked to speak to him in private.

"What the hell is going on?" she hissed when they were out of earshot- or what she thought was earshot, not counting on Carter's enhanced hearing.

"With what?" Brian decided playing the part of the dumb blonde might actually work.

"You? Carter?" She raised an expectant brow.

"I still don't know what you're-"

"When Markham said to get the evidence at all costs, he didn't mean _sleeping with him_."

Brian blinked, a bit taken back. Sure, he and Carter had been sleeping in the same bed- it was only natural as their bodies were still getting used to the bond- but they weren't having sex. He felt his face heat up as the thought of sex with Carter stirred something in his gut.

Pushing it aside for the moment, he attempted to hide the blush with anger. "Yeah? Well it's my ass on the line if I don't hand 'im in on a silver platter!" he snapped, reminding her just what was at stake for him. "Who cares how I get what you need?!"

"IA does," she snapped right back, like he cared about Internal Affairs.

He huffed, "I ain't a cop anymore, remember? I'm just an informant." He glared at her. "So how 'bout fucking off and lettin' me do my damn job." Monica wasn't able to reply as they heard someone coming.

"Brian?" When Carter came around the hedges they were behind, Brian could see his Sentinel was doing everything in his power not to strangle Monica. He was barely holding onto his composure, vibrating with anger that rippled down the bond. Carter's eyes settled on Monica. "I have some work for you to do today. Here." He handed her a list and jerked his head to the side in obvious dismissal. She left after throwing Brian a warning glance.

Brian didn't have any time to react before he was being crushed in the brunette's arms. One was around his lower back, the other hooking around his shoulders, drawing him in so they were flush, as much of their bodies touching as possible. The Sentinel was being possessive, not that Brian could find it in him to care. Instead, he just hugged back, letting warmth and love trickle down the bond and wrap around them both.

Carter could feel it and practically purred as he buried his face into his Guide's neck. The smell of Brian filled his senses and put him at ease. It was an amazing feeling. He wanted to simply melt into the other man and stay there the rest of the day.

"Y'know I'm gonna have to go for a check in today, right?" Brian voiced. "Rome text me."

The brunette wasn't going to admit to pouting, but he doubted Brian would breathe a word about it. "Want you here," the _'where I can watch over you'_ going unsaid- barely. All the same, his Guide seemed to hear it anyway.

"I know. But our current _situation _isn't really lettin' us just lock ourselves away like we want." Carter wasn't the only one antsy at the prospect of being separated. The bond was still settling and the desire to be close was borderline overwhelming. "I'll be back as soon as I can. In the meantime… let's come up with a plan to deal with the Feds. Least then I gotta game plan walkin' in there later."

Sighing in resignation, Carter released his Guide and nodded. "Alright Bri." He pointed a finger at him as he added sternly, "But you better be careful. And you come straight back here."

"Scout's honor," was Brian's cheeky reply, sticking out his tongue as he dodged a swat from his Sentinel. "Too slow Carter."

"Uh huh." The brunette snagged him from behind and pulling him flush. He hooked his chin over Brian's shoulder as he continued sincerely, "I mean it Corazon. You're too important to lose."

Brian smiled softly at that, leaning into the Sentinel's protective embrace. "Always here, Carter." And he meant it.

* * *

Brian hadn't breathed a word to Markham or Bilkins about he and Carter's bonding. They didn't need to know about any of that, not just yet. Markham himself was an unbound Sentinel and a volatile one at that. Even his assigned Guide, Agent Dunn, couldn't do much to calm or soothe the man when he went off. So, the blonde wasn't about to give the hothead Agent any more information than he needed to know.

As he was leaving the meeting with Rome, he couldn't help but hear Monica's declaration to her superior that she suspected he and Carter were sleeping together. Brian didn't have to be a Sentinel to hear Markham's outrage and it went unsaid between him and Rome that they were leaving _quickly. _There was nothing they could prove of course, but he didn't want to be in the firing line- let Bilkins deal with the overbearing Sentinel.

It did however just go to prove they had to work swiftly. He needed to get home to Carter.

* * *

Finding a phone that wasn't being tapped by the Feds was more difficult than he thought. He could have used a payphone but there was still the chance of an agent with a listening device- or a Sentinel- eavesdropping. After triple checking the office phone at Pearl however, Brian was satisfied he would be alright with making the call. No Sentinel would overhear them in there with all the music and the soundproofing in place on the back room walls.

The other end picked up and Brian had a smile on his face as he said, "A little birdy told me the case against you fell through. Tough break." Bilkins had been _pissed _at Brian for that, blaming him for the fact nothing stuck to the team, not even to Toretto, and their case folded because of it.

There was warm laughter on the other end. "Yeah, seems like I had someone watchin' my six," the graveled voice replied. "Wouldn't happen to know where I can find the crazy pretty boy would ya?" Next to him Carter growled at the comment, able to hear everything crystal clear. "Bri?" Dom questioned, obviously hearing it as well.

"My Sentinel's being possessive," he answered simply, though it made him smile.

That took Dom by surprise. "You bonded?" When Brian answered in the affirmative, he could hear the genuine emotion in the other's happy, "Congratulations. That's great."

"Yeah, except…" He sighed, cutting to the chase of why he had decided to call in the first place. "I'm in trouble Dom. I need your help."

"You're pack, Bri," he replied, and the blonde's heart surged at that. He'd always wanted a real pack, and thought he found that with Dom and Vince and their family. To hear from Dom himself that he considered Brian pack… "What's wrong?"

Brian explained their situation, how he was being blackmailed by the feds and how Carter had a plan to close up shop and have them slip out of Miami. The problem was a cache of dirty cash they just couldn't simply leave behind. It wasn't as though Carter really _needed _it, but if the feds were to ever find it and somehow trace it to back to the Sentinel.

"What do you need me to do?" Dom asked, more than willing to help, but having no idea how he could in a situation like this.

It was a pretty simple plan but one that required precision. Brian and Rome would be playing their parts. Only the Feds would be led to believe that they were hauling drugs, not money. They would switch out the cash with fake product- which was where Dom and Vince came in- and the pair could make their getaway during a rather impressive distraction. Meanwhile, Rome and he would head to the designated drop where Carter would end up busted.

Once it was found out the product was fake they wouldn't be able to hold him and by then Brian would have his record cleared and they would be off in the wind to meet up with the other bonded pair at a secondary location well outside of the city. Then they'd be free to return with Dom and Vince to LA- something Brian hadn't been too sure of doing until Dom had called him pack.

"We'll be there as fast as we can Bri," Dom assured. "Where should we meet you?"

"I'll set you up with my man Tej. He'll take care of you and we can talk at his garage. Can't have you guys around Carter's place or the clubs. Getting spotted would only tip off the Feds."

The pair worked out all the logistics and when they hung up Brian felt a whole lot lighter. He felt infinitely better with Dom and Vince on board and backing him up. Settling into Carter's arms, he only hoped he could hold off Markham and Bilkins until the pair arrived.

* * *

They had nothing to do for the next few days. All the arrangements had been handled and all there was left to do was wait. As such, the pair got to spend a lot of time at the compound.

Carter walked outside to find his Guide floating in the pool. The sight made his mouth instantly water and his focus sharpened, taking in the way the water droplets pooled on his skin and ran over it. He could hear the contented, easy beating of the blonde's heart. It was like a siren's song, drawing the Sentinel closer. He was standing at the very edge of the pool without realizing how he got there, simply taking it all in.

He certainly hadn't been planning on becoming zoned, wasn't even aware of it until there were wet arms wrapping around his neck. Carter sank into his Guide, ignoring the fact his designer clothes were becoming soaked, and put his nose in the crook of his neck to breathe in deeply. "That's it," Brian spoke softly in his ear. "There you are." Fingers thread into his hair, petting slowly. "What made you zone?"

"You," Carter admitted, nuzzling his face into his neck.

"Me?"

The Sentinel nodded. "You're beautiful, Bri." There was a little stutter in the blonde's heart and Carter pulled him closer, concerned he may have upset him. But Carter didn't smell fear or anything of the like on him, rather he scented a spike of arousal.

Deciding to take the chance, Carter placed his lips to his Guide's jaw. It was firm but not forceful, showing clear intent. When Brian said nothing, he placed a light trail of kisses, continuing up his jaw until he made it to the blonde's mouth. There was a slight intake of breath from Brain as Carter lingered just before their lips connected.

The Sentinel smiled when the kiss was returned, just as tender and no less sure. Carter might have guessed this would happen, that their relationship would come to this. He should have known Brian wouldn't deny his advances either, had seen the looks both loving and longing.

As he pulled away to meet those deep blue eyes, Carter once more saw the same. "I love you Brian," he murmured, delighted when the blonde smiled brilliantly at him.

"Love you too Carter." The Guide leaned in to kiss him once more.

It was all Carter could do to drink it all in. He could taste Corona as he slipped his tongue into Brian's mouth, could smell the chlorine from the pool attempting to mask his natural scent. He was able to hear as much as feel Brian's heart pounding against his chest. Carter knew that without his Guide's steady presence, he could have happily drowned in all of it.

"Take me to bed," Brian whispered against his lips. Carter moaned into his mouth, dragging him all the closer as they kissed. "Please, Carter." There was a little whimper to it that time and the brunette reluctantly stopped.

"Shh, Corazon," he murmured, kissing his forehead while he rubbed his back in comfort. "I'll take care of you," he assured. "Always."

Brian could only smile, leaning in to steal one last kiss before leading his bonded to their shared bedroom.

* * *

When Brian pulled in at Tej's he immediately spotted a pair of old faces. Dom smiled as he greeted the blonde, pulling him into a fierce hug. "Good to see you again Bri," he said, clapping him on the back.

"Same here Dom." He looked over at his fellow Guide with a bright grin. "Hey V. How's the arm?"

The gruff man shrugged. "Still in one piece," he offered before smirking. "Get over here Buster." He pulled Brian into a hug, surprising him to say the least.

"I think Carter's gonna flip when I get home," the blonde grumbled once he'd pulled away. His Sentinel was clearly the possessive type to begin with but they were still settling into their bond and both needed the almost constant contact to keep them at ease. Smelling like two other men wasn't going to go over well.

Vince just laughed, remembering his own bonding with Dom. "I feel the pain."

The Sentinel only snorted, clearly unamused. To Brian he offered, "We'll keep the physical contact to a minimum. Couldn't _not _greet ya though. 'Specially after all you did for us."

Brian brushed it off, changing the subject. "Y'all settled into the boathouse?"

"Yeah. Thanks for settin' us up."

"That's all Tej," the blonde replied. He motioned them deeper into the garage. "Should tell ya the details of the scramble in case I can't sneak away again."

"That why your Sentinel ain't here?"

Nodding, Brian admitted, "The feds are tightening ranks now that they know a run is going to happen. They're foaming at the mouth and I need to watch my step. Surveillance is concentrated on Carter, so he needs to keep things business as usual. It gives me the opportunity to slip out but can't do it too much or I might draw attention to you guys."

"Can't have that," Vince mused.

Brian shook his head ruefully at the brunette's cheekiness. He ended up smiling though, looking at the pair with obvious contentment. "I missed you guys," he admitted. He missed the whole pack in fact.

Dom smiled then. "Don't worry. We'll be home soon."

_Home… Carter, Dom, Vince, the pack… Home…_


	3. Chapter 3

It was a grand success. The plan had gone off without a hitch. Brian had the Feds eating out of the palm of his hand thinking they were hauling out a large shipment of drugs to Carter. Too bad that what they recovered at the docks the previous day was all fake, and the true packages- which were full of money- were already out of state with Dom and Vince.

As Brian was leaving the Federal building, trying not to laugh, he could see Markham in a full on Sentinel Rage and not even Dunn was stepping up to try and calm him. Bilkins, bless him, was standing there completely unamused, staring straight into the eye of the storm unflinching- and the man was just an ordinary human. He glanced over, noting Brian had one hand on the door. All Bilkins did was sigh, nodding his head- Brian had won this round.

It was the only part of the plan Brian felt remotely bad about. Fucking over Markham meant nothing, but letting Bilkins down for a second time- when the man had put his neck out there for him- hurt the Guide a bit. In the end, he knew the Fed understood what most humans never could- the bond between Guide and Sentinel was unflinching, uncompromising, and _no one _could get in the way of it. Bilkins knew more about being one of them than even Markham, who clearly still hadn't gotten the obvious memo of just what had happened and why.

Holding up a hand in farewell, Brian slipped out of the Federal building. Outside, Enrique was waiting by the Navigator. He smiled at the blonde before opening the door. "Roberto get Carter home alright?" Brian asked, buckling up.

"Yes Boss," he answered, ignoring Brian's exasperated look. He'd have the pair of bodyguards trained eventually not to call him that, but they were proving a challenge.

"Good. Let's get back then before he starts to worry."

Carter had been released about an hour previous once the lab came back with the results that the entire so-called product they'd recovered was nothing more than talc powder. Brian though, despite having his pardon in hand since the bust, had still needed to be debriefed. Rome had been lucky to escape right after that- he would have already had his belongings gathered and been en route back to Barstow by then, getting ready to move out to LA with the pack.

When Carter had slipped through their fingers, Markham had quickly turned the blame on Brian- hence why it had taken so long to leave. Not that they could pin anything on the blonde. From what it looked like, their undercover agents had done exactly what they were supposed to and simply were strung along as well. The DA would _never _take that case, and that's what had Markham so furious- he knew the truth, he just had no way to prove it.

Carter was coming down the winding staircase when his Guide entered through the front door. There was that same sly grin on his face that Brian had grown accustomed to and couldn't help but return it with his own mischievous grin. "We did it Corazon," he murmured into his ear as he pulled the blonde in.

"Yes we did. How's the packing coming?" They hadn't done so in advance; worried it would tip off the Feds.

"I think it's mostly done. Have to start loading the Navigator." Roberto and Enrique would be driving it cross-country to LA while the pair went to meet up with Dom and Vince before doing the same.

"Good. I just need to run to Tej's real quick and pick up what's left. Shouldn't be long if Rome threw everything in a box like he was supposed to." He had his doubts though. Even so, it wasn't much- just some personal effects in the boathouse and a few things in the garage he needed Tej to ship along with his wrecked Skyline that was being released from impound.

"Take Roberto with you," the Sentinel ordered when said man came downstairs with some suit bags.

Brian smirked, shaking his head. "I won't be long," he promised. He gave Carter a kiss, not commenting on the little pout the man had- it was rather adorable for such an infamous figure like Verone.

"Be careful," Carter said firmly, not liking the idea of his Guide being out of his sight- not that that was anything new.

"Always," Brian assured, sharing one more kiss before heading out the back so he could take the red Ferrari. It was the car they'd travel in while its twin black version as well as the Bentley would be getting shipped with the Skyline. Carter may have claimed Brian was obsessed with his cars, but the Sentinel was really no different in that regard.

He arrived at the garage, finding it surprising quiet. No Tej, no Suki, no Jimmy… Where was everyone? "Hey guys!" he called out. Thinking they were perhaps out on the canal prepping jet ski races for the afternoon, he went out back.

As soon as he walked out the door, something heavy hit him in the back of the head. Brian was pretty sure he cried out before hitting the concrete, his world going black.

* * *

He awoke in an abandoned factory, his head pounding. The lighting consisted only of a few bulbs harshly shining in his eyes. He was tied to a chair and a quick test of his bound hands proved that the ropes would hold up. "Look who's up," a voice mused. Stepping into the light was none other than Markham.

Brian snorted. "Really? This is what you resort to? Kidnapping?"

"Well, since you decided on being someone's _bitch _instead of doing your job. Yeah," he replied with a sneer. "We'll see if that bastard Verone cares enough about you to come for you."

At that, Brian threw his head back and laughed. He couldn't help it. Even when Markham yelled at him, the blonde didn't stop. It wasn't until the Sentinel backhanded him that he did. Even then, Markham had no clue what he was in for. Blue eyes snapped up to him, cold as ice. He spit blood out at the Sentinel's feet, a wicked grin crossing his face. "Was nice knowin' you Markham."

As though on cue, a few men carrying full-auto rifles appeared, announcing that they saw someone approaching. Markham smirked at the Guide, not bothering to waste another taunt on him. "Let's go," he told the men, motioning them to head out.

Brian sat alone in the darkness, the echo of the heavy door sealing their fates.

* * *

In full-on Sentinel Rage, Carter approached the factory on foot. Other than the initial sighting that he wanted them to have, no one saw him coming.

The half dozen gang members Markham had gotten to steal his Guide away fell easily- each movement he made measured and deadly precise. A snapped neck here, a sliced throat there… The butterfly knife he always carried slid in at the base of a skull, coming out with a slick sound. Another two coming around the side had their heads knocked together before having their necks snapped as well. The final one who tried to get the jump on Carter ended with the blade sliding between his ribs into his heart.

He heard the slam of the heavy metal door into the factory. Seething, Carter moved to the entrance, flinging it open. Stepping inside, he snarled when he found Markham, slicing through the binds holding Brian to a chair, pulling him up to use as a human shield.

"Stupid move Markham," he growled at the other Sentinel, power seeping into his voice. His eyes were focused on the gun the agent pressed to Brian's head, his hearing picking up the jump in his Guide's heart, his nose sensing the fear that hang thick in the air. "You don't get a second chance…" He didn't even recognize his own voice, deep and feral as it was. "Let him go or I rip out your throat."

"I let him go," Markham sneered, "and you're coming in with me. I may not be able to pin the drugs on you, but I've got you for murder."

"You dumbass!" Brian remarked, a smirk on his face. "We're bonded!"

Carter didn't miss how the other Sentinel paled. It was to be expected since Brian basically had revealed the man was screwed in no uncertain terms. If someone were to separate a bonded pair by force, they would be held responsible for the destruction that it resulted in for them to be reunited. A Sentinel's instinct to be reconnected with their Guide was the worst kind of blind rage and no court would ever convict Carter on his actions there that day.

Licking his lips, Markham tried to put on false bravado, but there was a waver in his voice. "Fine… ok. I'll just get rid of you both then." He punctuated it by cocking the hammer of his gun. "No one gets to screw me over, O'Conner," he growled into his ear. "You should have been smarter."

"I wouldn't if I were you," a graveled voice spoke from behind. Markham spun sideways and backed up so he could still keep an eye on Carter while taking in the newcomers. Dom smirked viciously, letting his own Sentinel side show. "It would be _very _bad for you."

Vince looked at Brian in concern, a deep frown plastered on his face. None of them were about to suggest that the blonde was helpless in the current situation, even if he wasn't a Sentinel. However that didn't mean the other Guide was any less worried, especially seeing the marks left on him. "S'ok Bri," he tried to assure.

Carter used the distraction to move a little closer. He had heard the other pair approaching. They had been the first he called when he visited the garage, finding Brian was missing and his friends bound and gagged in the office.

It hadn't taken much to track Brian down. Despite the other pair wanting to burst in there and grab him, Dom had understood Carter's barely contained rage, allowing him to do his thing. Still, he was glad to see them move in for the assist given Brian's current position at the wrong end of a gun.

"You wouldn't want the East Coast Alphas to hear about this, would you?" Dom continued, keeping Markham's attention, hearing Carter creeping closer with his own enhanced senses.

"What are you getting at?" Markham tugged at Brian, trying for a final ploy. "This one's still wanted. The paperwork Bilkins put in hasn't gone through yet. I'm just capturing a fugitive. If he happens to resist…"

"Wrong again," Dom said with a smirk. "The West Coast Alphas did me a little favor before we came out here. See, by now, Brian's warrant has just _vanished _from the system."

Markham was stunned into silence and that was when Carter made his move. He had gotten within range to grab hold of Brian, yanking him away. Rather than try to get the pair in his sights, Markham froze when Dom and Vince both drew handguns on him. "Be smart asshole," Vince spoke, "Walk away."

Having no other choice, Markham cursed, tossing down his weapon. There was no other scheme he could see to pull, no other leverage. He couldn't fight one of the country's Alpha pairs, nor did he feel like being gunned down or ripped apart by an angry Sentinel. He was smart enough to know when to live to fight another day, tucking tail to run almost immediately.

Carter cut through the rope at his Guide's wrists and as soon as he was free, Brian flung himself into the brunette's arms. "Knew you'd come," he murmured.

The Sentinel was grateful for the rush of energy that hit him, soothing his feral side and bringing him back from his rage. "So glad you're alright Corazon."

The whole way back to the mansion, he never let go of Brian. Even when they got there, despite Brian's protests, the Sentinel picked him up and carried him to their room. He laid him down on the bed gently, curling up beside him. The trip to LA could wait until the next day- for then, the pair needed to reconnect.

Their minds slipped into one another's, just as their souls did, just as their bodies would. It was like coming home. All that they would ever need was right there, lying in their arms. To them, their other half was their whole world, their entire state of being. Sentinel and Guide fell into a restful slumber, ready to start a new chapter in their lives… together.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

One thing Dom had always said that amused Brian was that he was happy he'd only been blessed with _four _enhanced senses rather than the practically mythical five. He said that if he'd had to endure Mia's cooking with a more sensitive palate then he probably would have starved long ago. Not that Mia found the joke quite as amusing.

Still, he may have not had all five senses, but their father did. It was part of the reason he had been the West Coast's Alpha along with his Guide wife, even after she died. Dom had been getting groomed to take over the position, especially after he and Vince had bonded at such a young age, making them both extremely stable.

Once his father died in that race though, everything had changed. The only reason Dom hadn't gone to prison when he nearly beat Linder to death was because of Sentinel Rage. Both his father and Alpha had died before his eyes and he'd lost himself to feral instinct. Vince breaking through and pulling him back was the only thing that saved Linder's life, and the only thing keeping Dom from going completely feral.

He had lost all interest in taking over his father's position as West Coast Alpha, allowing the Beta pair to take the spot. However, in return for making Brian's issues disappear- a back-up plan that Dom had arranged just in case the Feds double-crossed the Guide- Dom and Vince had to agree to finally take their rightful places as Alphas.

It had actually turned out for the best. Officially, the former Alphas were their Betas, but the pair were mostly retired. Instead, Carter and Brian had been their acting Betas. Together they were all doing a great job and apparently others were taking notice if their latest visitors were anything to go by.

An older male in a well-tailored suit showed up at the garage, a younger brunette with him in a sweater vest with a well-worn messenger bag hanging around his shoulder. "Can I help you?" Dom asked, approaching them as he cleaned his hands with a rag. It was after hours on a Friday which meant the whole team was there getting ready for the weekend races.

"Yes, I'm Aaron Hotchner and this is Spencer Reid."

Recognizing the names, Dom gave a friendly smile, offering his hand to the Sentinel known as Hotch. "Dominic Toretto. This is my Guide, Vince Hunter," he added when said man joined them. Brian and Carter approached, being introduced as well, followed by the rest of the pack- which now included Rome, Roberto, and Enrique.

Carter and Hotch exchanged handshakes but all followed the unwritten rule of not trying to touch the others' Guides. If they wanted to initiate contact then that was one thing, otherwise it could cause a flair of possession from their bonded Sentinels. It wasn't anything Brian or Vince wanted to test though and thus kept their hands to themselves, apparently the young Dr. Reid feeling the same way.

"So what brings the DC Alphas to my doorstep?" Dom inquired.

"Our team's in San Diego on a case, but we decided to stop here first to pay our respects," Hotch offered. It was traditional of course, Alphas passing into another's territory to stop in and announce their presence. When it was something like an FBI investigation bringing them there however, it wasn't exactly necessary. There wasn't really anything Dom could have done to eject them in such a case.

"There is a slight ulterior motive though," Spencer spoke up for the first time, stepping closer to his Sentinel as all the attention turned on him.

"We wanted to meet your Betas," Hotch explained, eyes going to Carter and Brian.

"Us?" the blonde asked. "Why?"

"If you even _try _recruiting him…" Carter began, an underlying growl to his voice as he pulled his Guide against him.

Hotch actually quirked his lips into the semblance of a smile. "No, nothing quite like that. You see, we've been discussing stepping down as Alphas for the East Coast. Because of our caseload and our extensive travel, we don't have the amount of dedication exactly necessary for the position. Likewise, our Betas aren't in much better of a position," he spoke of their NCIS counterparts, Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"What's that gotta do with Carter and Bri?" Vince questioned, crossing his arms. He wasn't sure he liked where this guy was going.

"We were hoping they would take the job." They all looked at Hotch in surprise. "We, along with Gibbs and DiNozzo, would be at your disposal as acting Betas. Between us, we should be able to uphold those duties that a normal pair would be able to handle. And we certainly have enough experience to help guide you while you settle in."

"Us?" Brian inquired skeptically. "You want _us _to run the East Coast?" The whole pack was pretty much on the same page, thinking the Alpha mad.

"Did they read our rap sheets?" Carter inquired of his Guide.

"Extensively," Spencer answered. "They're rather interesting in fact. However it's been clear that meeting your Guide has in essence mended your ways."

Carter snorted- something completely unbecoming of him- and remarked, "Still insane." He didn't see how being on the straight and narrow the past couple years meant much. Sure, he'd been out of the drug game, only managing his clubs- which were all legitimate- both in LA and Miami, but to say that made him a reformed citizen was pushing it in his opinion.

"Would you at least be willing to consider it?" Hotch asked. "We'd of course be willing to do a trial period with you as well. But you really are our first choice. You have a strong bond and that means everything."

"Maybe," Brian managed to reply. He glanced at his lover, adding, "Guess we can talk it over. Let you know before you leave town."

Hotch nodded. "We'd appreciate it."

Vince chuckled then, shaking his head. "If you two take up back East, this country is screwed. Us here, you there…"

Dom couldn't help but laugh as well, deciding to dig Carter a bit. "Yeah, that would mean behaving, wouldn't it Verone?" The other Sentinel snorted, regretting teasing Dom about how he had to go back to LA and be responsible when he'd made the move back with Brian's pack.

"I hate you both," Carter muttered, ignoring the way his own Guide was laughing as well.

"Can't say as I see how it would work myself," Brian admitted, threading his fingers with Carter's, passing love through their bond to make him feel better.

Spencer opened his mouth, beginning to explain some statistical theories on their decision, only for Hotch to clap a hand on his shoulder. "Reid."

"Sorry," he answered sheepishly, ducking his head.

Soon after the pair excused themselves, needing to get on the road to catch up with their team for the case and promising to come back once it was done. It didn't give Carter and Brian long to think on their offer, but in the end they came up with their answer.

Despite the fact Brian would miss his pack terribly, at the end of the day his home was with Carter. And Carter's territory had always been- and would be- Miami. He may have adapted well to being a part of Dom's pack, but it would never truly be home.

So the pair ended up returning to Miami to take up positions as Alphas for the East Coast. Roberto and Enrique naturally followed their boss, while Rome tagged along after Brian. They, along with Tej and Suki, became their pack, one that Carter and Brian could call their own.

Dom had told them not to be strangers and to that end they made sure to visit LA for a couple weeks every few months. Likewise, they had hosted the Toretto pack on similar trips to Miami. They would always be family, despite the miles between them.

Looking out at the ocean from their bedroom balcony, Carter took a deep breath of fresh air. In doing so, another scent tickled his nose- Brian. Sure enough, warm arms wrapped around him, a kiss laid on his shoulder before a body rested against his back. "So," the Guide mused, "what's on the agenda for the day?"

Carter grinned as he leaned back against his lover. "Just you and me today Corazon."

"Mmm, I like the sound of that." He turned Carter around so he could kiss him, pressing him against the railing. "I love you."

"Love you too, Bri."

The warmth and love of their bond wrapped around them, putting them at perfect ease and surrounding them with the feeling of home.

/End


End file.
